Rote Augen
by NotascrazyasI
Summary: Red eyes. ReaderXPrussia. I'm not really good with summaries but: Prussia is your best friend, but your feelings for him were a tad more extreme. What happens when France get's more grabby?


_**PrussiaXReader! Not necessarily for you, dear Raindrop, but if you want it to be, it can~ ;) Anyway,**_**_enjoy~_**

The Bad Touch Trio. That's what they were called at least, but it was almost laughable how wrong the name was! Okay, sure Francis was just a bit of a pervert, but he was also a pretty decent guy that would never dream of cheating on you if you went out with him. He was all about the love but that didn't mean he would have two girlfriends or something shitty like that. The Frenchmen had this little advice column in the school paper where he would give 'troubled lovers' some advice. But, despite all this supposed knowledge on 'amour' all his advances towards the quiet Canadian had been utter failures.

As for the cheerful Spaniard, Antonio? Man, he was just as hopeless. He was completely head over heels for one of your only female friend, Elizaveta. Dido for her, but she was too damn proud to be the one to confess first. Antonio is _completely _inexperienced in the whole confessing department. He claims that it was always the girl that confessed to him. Because of that, they were at a sort of stalemate.

As for Gilbert? Damn, that bastard was a flirt. But, he was actually the lease perverted out of the three teenage boys. There was this one time when Lizzy (Elizaveta) had her shirt torn in a fight and he had been so awkward around her. It was almost laughable how nervous he got at even the mention of breasts. Seriously, they were all so hopeless it was sad.

But, you really weren't that different. You were falling head over heels for your best friend -Gilbert Beilschmidt- and to top it off, there was no way he liked you back. He had probably flirted with _every _girl _but _you. Sure, there were hugs and kisses on the cheeks and other casual touches, but they never meant anything. It was just your friendship. That's all. And now, your friendship was riddled with more arguments than Swiss Cheese is with holes.

But lately? Francis has been acting strangely around you. Like gropey strange. Sure, he did that to other people -namely the Englishman and the Canadian of his dreams- but he _never_grouped you. Partly because you two were friends, and mostly because you had threatened to tell the Canadian about a certain dream fantasy he had once if he ever touched your ass.

But now, for whatever reason he had started to get grabby.

-Story time-

When a arm was wrapped around your waist your immediate reaction was to gasp, but since at that moment you had been chugging down some school provided milk -a contest between you and Gil, in fact- this was impossible. Instead, you began to choke a splutter trying to free your airways of the liquid. Once you managed this, you turned around to face the Frenchman. "What the _fuck_, Francis?!" You yelled, not caring if any staff were nearby to hand you a detention. You practically lived there now. "I could've died!" Dramatic, yes, but you had every right to freak out on him. "And I thought we agreed there would be no touching!"

He just chuckled and kissed your cheek, which you reacted with a slap to the face. He didn't even seem fazed. Damn, that dude was practically immune to slaps and punches, probably because of all the times Lizzy had hit him for doing this sort of thing. "Aw, but how can I when you are looking so cute today~" He practically purred. You just stared. What. The. Fuck.

"Dude, do I have to tell Mattie about that time when you fell asleep at Prussia's house?!" You demanded, a threat you intended to follow through with the moment he let go of you. "Because I will do it." If you told the shy blonde teen it'd actually help their relationship. But at the same time it'd embarrass the crap out of the French teen. Both were good things in your eyes.

Francis just smirked at you. "Aw, but mon ami, why can't I ever touch you like this?" Slowly his free hand traveled up your side, it's destination obvious. Your girls were being targeted by his perv rays. "You have such nice curves~" And then he touched your breast. Basically, he just dumped a bunch of gasoline in the middle of a gas station and lit the match.

"Get the fuck off of me before I break your fucking hands, Francis." You growled darkly, but it seemed your voice echoed just slightly. Except your echo had a German accent and it said, "Get the fuck off of [Name] before I break your fucking hands, Francis." And it came from Gilbert's mouth. If you weren't so angry you might've blushed. Instead, your face was flushed with pure anger.

This time, Francis answered Gil instead of you, though his hand still groped your chest. His voice was a whine as he addressed the albino. "But Gil~" You thrashed in his arms, but he held you tightly with hidden strength that wasn't shown very often. "I don't see why I can't. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything~"

When you stopped your thrashing to look at Gil's face you were shocked to say the least. His face was dark with an anger you almost never saw, except... except when you first met him...

**Rewind**

-Four years ago, two months after the start of school, deserted hall-

New students were always getting shit. Just because you came in a few months after school actually started apparently meant you had a target over your head and a sign on your back just begging them to kick you. Your first day of school and you already had a painful bruise on your arm. Just fucking great. Nevermind that you had started _that _particular fight.

Just like you had started the one you were currently in. Let's face it, you were a bit of a button-pusher, and usually the straw that broke the camel's back, hence why you and Gil were so similar. Anyway, there was only one guy this time,who looked particularly pissed. Probably because you had insulted his manliness. Really, guys were too sensitive. The teen stalked forward and brought his fist back to punch you. You just rolled your eyes at the amateur and easily dodged the horribly aimed blow. "Seriously, if that's the best you've got, then I have other things to do today." As said before, you liked pushing buttons.

The guy attacked again, but actually managed to land a blow due to the fact that your gaze had been caught on something else. A head of silvery hair to be exact. _The fuck! _You thought, stumbling back and pressing a hand to your split lip. You tasted blood in your mouth and when you looked down at your hand, you saw the same scarlet liquid. It didn't really hurt that much -you've handled much worst- but it still shocked you enough to let the bastard land another blow. Straight to your fucking stomach. What a total dick move.

You doubled over in pain and clutched your abdomen with one hand, while the other was on your knee, bracing you. "Mother fucker." You wheezed when you had enough air in your lungs again to do so. Not surprisingly, the guy stalked over to you trying to land another blow. You felt the wind ruffle and then-

"What the hell are you doing?!" A thickly accented voice -which you now knew belonged to Gilbert- rang out, startling you into looking up. There, the same head of silver was matched with a face. Red eyes glared at your attacker, burning brightly with anger. He shoved the other teen away from you, making him stumble back a few feet. "Dude, she's a fucking girl! Why the hell are you hitting her?!"

The man started to stutter out an excuse, but the near-albino didn't want to hear it. "Go!" He barked, pointing down the hall that was slowly starting to fill with students. Your attacker fled with a terrorfied look, leaving the silver haired teen's attention to focus on you. "Are you okay?!" He asked you.

You turned your angry glare on him. "You son of a bitch!" You growled at him. "What the hell do you mean, I'm a fucking girl?!"

He stared at you a moment in shock before he started to laugh. A weird-ass laugh at that. "Kesese~ You know, you could say thank you to my awesomeness."

This only -not surprisingly- made you angrier. "Why should I?! I could handle scum like him! I only got distracted by your fucking hair!" Little did you or the near albino know a teacher had come up behind the both if you.

"But I saved your ass! The least you could do is say thank you!"

"Ms. [Last Name], Mr. Beilschmidt that is a detention for the both of you!" The older teacher told you two, striding forward with an angry expression. She was one of those old fashioned teachers that took it as a personal insult whenever you did something against the books. The ones that hated you wherever you went.

Due to your bonding time in detention for the rest of the week -for more than one reason- you became the best of friends and so on and so forth. Blah blah blah, cool whip.

-Back to the present-

There was also that time when you got a black eye, but, well, let's stick to the story at hand.

Gilbert glared at his close friend. "Why can't you just stick with Mattie, jackass?!" He demanded. "Already bored of him? I thought he was 'the one'." The angry hiss from behind you, told you that Gil had gone a little far. Gil must have sensed this too, for his angry look dimmed a bit."_And _she's my best friend! So let her go!" Okay, that hurt. '_Friend_'. The word bounced around your skull, pain quaking your inexperienced heart. '_Because that's all we'll ever be...' _This thought -though not rare- still filled you with and achy pain that you did not wish to feel at the moment. Especially when Francis's hand was _still _on your boobs.

Francis, oblivious to your current pain and anger, replied to what Gil had said. _"Mathieu_ hasn't responded to any of my advances. A man has needs, Gilbert. Needs that you should know about." There was a suggestion in his voice that made you curious. What did he mean by that? It sounded more than just man to man. It sounded like Francis knew something you didn't.

Ouch. That hurt too.

Gil just continued to glare at Francis, while the anger in you continued to grow. This was all damn Francis's fault! Your voice was a growl when you spoke again, "Last I checked, you're not a man!" You half-turned in your seat and shoved the French adolescent away from you. "You're just a sick pervert that can't keep his hands to himself!" With that, you stormed away to a different table, where you let yourself steam.

Little did you know, Francis and Gil where getting into a fight behind you. Frankly, you couldn't really care less.

**Fast Forward**

-After school, park near your house-

"[Name]..." His voice was soft, familiar, and also right by your ear. You let out a squeak and dropped your book bag which you had been ruffling through just a moment before. Whirling around, you faced the older of the two German brother's in your class. Also, your best friend, but it sounded cooler the other way. Just saying.

You let out a nervous little trill of a laugh. "O-oh hey, Gil. You scared me." Genius. You hadn't seen him for a week and _that _is the first thing you said to him? Genius indeed.

Gil gave you one of his rare smiles that really only you saw. "It's good to see you too." He replied sarcastically. "But of course, it's always good to see the awesome me~" You couldn't resist rolling your eyes and giving him a light punch in the arm.

"Whatever, ass." Was all you said, before kneeling down to pick up your fallen book bag.

"Hey..." Was it just you or did he sound... insecure? 'Of _course _not!' You thought nervously. 'The "Awesome One" doesn't _get_ insecure. It was physically impossible... Right?' After a brief moment of thought, you looked up from you bag on the ground back at him. You were shocked to find that his face was outlined by a brilliant sunset. It shadowed his pale face a bit but gave you a stunning view. The words you had been about to utter died in your throat, and you swallowed them down thickly. It wasn't just the sunset that was making you act this way. It was the look in his ruby colored eyes. There was tenderness there that made your heart flutter.

Still, you had to respond in _some _way. You forced the words out, making them sound kind of strained. "Yes, Gil?"

He blinked and knelt down next to you. "W-well..." There was an audible gulp from him that had your own [e/c] eyes widening. What. The. Fuck. He gazed at the ground shyly as he helped you pick up the rest of your belongings that had spilled from your bag. Something told you he was stalling, but you were still too stunned to press him for whatever the hell was making him act this way.

Once done gathering your things, you both stood up, but Gil grabbed one of your smaller hands in his and demanded your attention with a slight clearing of his throat. You cast him a weary glance, not really sure what the hell was going on. Sure, you _liked _it, but this couldn't be real could it? "Look, I..." He paused, appearing to be searching for the right words. "I'm sorry for avoiding you."

You couldn't help but narrow your eyes at him. Of course you had known that was what he was doing the moment he started, but it still irked you to hear him admit it. The apology didn't matter, despite how rare it was. "Well, the 'Awesome' you can do whatever the fuck you want, because I don't care."

He gave you an almost pained look. "Oh. You're still angry about _that, _aren't you?"

You may be wondering what _that _is. It is simple.

-What _that _is-

After the whole situation with Francis, Gil came over to visit you. "Sorry about that. It was so unawesome." He said, bringing your gaze up from your lunch of [favorite food]. You smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it was really strange, wasn't it." You agreed. "Thanks for helping me out. It was unnecessary, but still thank you." After you said this, you instantly regretted it. Normally, you knew better than to say something that would spur him on, but for some reason you just spouted it out.

Gil narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean, 'unnecessary'?" He asked, an annoyed edge to his words. You knew this tone from all the others times you had made similar mistakes. He was a guy after all, plus he had his inflated ego to worry about. All together, this was not a good situation.

But, instead of just saying thank you, and leaving it at that, you decided to dig your grave deeper. Not that you would die or anything, it's just a figure of speech. "Well, I didn't need your help. I could've made Francis stop the moment he touched me, I was just too shocked to do so!" Nevermind that after your initial shock, he had been too strong for you, but a girl's got her pride! And you had double the dose.

"No you couldn't have! I saw you squirming around; you were trapped!" He said, anger dancing across his pale face. It wasn't that unusual for him to be angry at you, but it still hurt every time. It also brought your own anger flaring up.

"I just wanted him to explain himself!" You retorted, crossing your arms over your navy colored T-shirt in annoyance. Since Prussia was standing behind you, you had to twist your neck around to meet his gaze. When this started to become uncomfortable -a complete fifteen seconds- you turned around to straddle the hard plastic chair that was identical to the ones all around the lunch room.

"You just wanted the awesome me to save you!"

"Yeah right!" You snapped. "I'd rather eat Arthur's cooking than be saved by you."

"Well, maybe next time I won't save you from Francis's groping!" He replied, the anger in his voice indicating that this conversation would soon be over, in way of him stomping off. It had happened so many times before, by the both of you, that it was almost normal now. Resently, it had been happening even more often. Possibly because of your l-crush. It was just a crush.

"Maybe I'll let him!" It was an empty threat of course, you would never let Francis touch you, but you were lashing out and needed _something _to say.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

As if on a silent signal, both teens, turned away from each other. One, to stomp away back to his friends at the table, and the other to glare murderously at the table in front of them.

-End of explanation-

There was a pause from you as you decided how to answer that. "Yes and no." You finally answered, bringing your gaze back to his ruby eyes. They seemed to flash with an emotion you couldn't name.

"'Yes and no?'" He repeated, raising an eyebrow. "How could you not forgive the Awesome Me?"

You answered, "Easily. It's hard to forgive someone who's been avoiding you for a week." Okay, so you were a tad bitter. You had every right to be! He was the love of your li-crush. Stop calling him your love!

Gilbert gave you a sheepish smile. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Schatz." You blushed brightly at his words. You hadn't taken three years of German and gotten straight A's all of those years for nothing. He had just called you Sweetheart. What. The. Hell. He didn't like you back! So what was with the pet name?! "I just thought it would be better to let you steam."

"For a week?!"

He grimaced a tiny bit, but in an almost cute way. Then again, the German was just cute all around. "I didn't know how long to leave you alone so I just put it off."

This piqued your curiosity. "Put what off? Talking to me?" Okay, maybe you were also a little offended.

He shook his head fiercely, holding his hands up in surrender. "Nein! That's not what I meant!" He looked around him at the park right next to your house, as if looking for something. Or someone. You glanced around too, but saw nothing. Perhaps instead he was making sure he was alone? "It's just that I..." He bit his lip in anxiety. He had a habit of doing that before he admitted to something. On impulse, your eyes narrowed.

"What did you do this time, Gil? It better not have been something fun!" You were completely serious. If he had played a prank on someone without you, he'd have hell to pay. And you know what they say, _Hell hath no fury like a prankster's scorn_. Okay, maybe that's not exactly what they say but it's close enough.

Gilbert shook his head once again. "No! It's nothing that! I-I..." He took the last few steps that had separated you, now he was close enough that you could smell the birdseed on him from helping out at the pet shop and the smallest hint of beer from his father. He picked up one of your hands in his and your heart started to flutter.

"G-Gil-" Whatever you had been about to nervously stutter out died the moment he pressed his lips against yours. In fact, all thoughts pertaining about anything other than '_Oh god, Gil's kissing me!_' died. All your senses, except for touch and taste, dimmed until your complete focus was the man in front of you. He tasted of brats and something else his brother made for lunch. His lips were soft and warmer than his pale complexion hinted at.

After what felt like an eternity -at the very least a freaking lifetime- Gil pulled back, only to press his forehead gently against yours. You were lightheaded and unable to think. All yo could manage to say was, "Wow..."

Gilbert chuckled at this, and whispered. "_Ich liebe dich, Küken_."

You blinked. "Did you just call me a chick?" He got the cutest look on your face and you couldn't stop yourself from laughing. "_Ich liebe dich auch~_" You told him, the confession rolling off of your tongue easily now that he had confessed first. "_Rote Augen_."

He glared at you mildly. "Did you just call me red eyes?"

"Maybe~" I sang, grinning playfully. "Whatcha gonna do about it~?"

Thus began your relationship with the near albino. A happy and long relationship that ends with marriage and two beautiful babies. Yada yada yada, cool whip.

_**Yeah, the last part was pretty random, but sue me. I didn't know what else to do. Please review. Grazie~**_

_**Kiwi \(*0*)/**_

_**P.S. Too lazy to read it over, so if there's a mistake, I'll try my hardest to fix it.**_


End file.
